


Five Times Julian Helps Ricky, and One Time Ricky Helps Julian

by Stetchkags99



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stetchkags99/pseuds/Stetchkags99
Summary: Ricky always seems to be getting into trouble, and Julian always seems to be getting him out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love TPB but I have no idea what's I'm doing. It's such a small fandom tho, so here's my contribution
> 
> It's set during season 6ish

Julian heard the Shitmobile before he saw it. The loud engine roared up to the trailer, tires sliding on the gravel. He took a sip of his drink as he heard footsteps running. A metallic clang and a "Fuck" let Julian know that Ricky probably just tripped over the old lawn chair on the deck.

"God damn fucking piece of shit!"

Julian exhaled slowly as he heard something crash into the neighbour's trailer. Probably the lawn chair. Moments later, Ricky was frantically knocking at the door.

"Julian! Julian! You gotta help me! I got a real fucking problem so open the fucking door!"

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. One sec," Julian replied, getting up and opening the door.

Ricky was standing there, hunched over and grimacing. Julian stood there, expectantly.

"Well? What's wrong, Ricky?"

Ricky straightened a bit, trying to push his way inside. "I can't fucking talk about it out here. Don't want the whole park hearing about it. Move the fuck out of the way Julian."

Julian stepped back, letting Ricky push his way in. Ricky slammed the door behind him, then hobbled around the trailer, closing all the blinds. Julian took another sip of his drink, waiting for Ricky to explain whatever the fuck was going on.

"Alright Julian. I don't want your judgingment bullshit. I just have a huge favour to ask you. This could be a life in death situation and I can't trust anybody else."

"What is it? If you fucked up with that goddamn scrap metal business, I'm not helping you out of this one." Julian didn't want to get into that shit.

"No, that's going great actually. Really fucking great. I got tons of stuff, and people are gonna wanna buy that shit." Ricky rambled on, but Julian was getting impatient.

"Jesus Rick! Shut up, and tell me what you need."

"Well, I, uh, actually it's kinda fucked up but I literary can't go to anyone else." He paused, and Julian motioned with his hands to keep going. Ricky blushed slightly, "Well, a cocksucking snake bit my dick today and it hurts like a motherfucker and I need you to suck out the poison so I don't die."

Julian gaped at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He swallowed.

"You want me to what?"

"I need you to suck the poison out of the snake bite on my cock so I don't fucking die."

"What the fuck, Ricky?" Julian was trying to wrap his head around it. "You want me to suck your cock?"

"Well I don't want you to suck it. But I don't wanna die from this fucking snake bite, so ya I need you to suck my cock!"

Julian tried to ignore the spark of pleasure that he felt hearing Ricky say that to him. He pushed down the fantasy he's had since he was fourteen. He couldn't let his guard down. He sucked in a breath, hoping to calm his nerves.

"No Ricky. I'm not gonna do that. That probably wasn't a venomous snake anyway," he said, immediately on the defensive.

"I don't see what the fuck that has to do with anything. A snake being generous or not's got nothing to do with whether it's poisonous or not." Julian's hand came up to rest against his eyebrows. "Bubbles told me I have to get someone to suck the poison out. Just do it quick, and it won't be gay cause it's for a medical situation."

"Ricky. No that's fucked." Julian held up a finger to keep Ricky from interrupting. "No, I'm not doing that. Besides, I don't think that's how they treat snake bites anymore. Ricky," he tried to speak over Ricky's indignant spluttering. "Ricky. Rick. Rick. Just-"

"Please, Julian."

Julian's heart was beating fast. He tried to keep calm. Why was it always so hard to say no to Ricky? He sighed, and took a drink. "Jesus Christ. Fuck. Fine. I'll do it. But you fucking owe me."

"Oh thank fuck, Julian. I was scared I'd get raidies or some fucked up disease."

"Alright, let's just fucking get this over with," said Julian, as he downed the rest of his drink. "Sit down over here, and take of your pants."

Julian couldn't believe he had just said that. For so long, he had wanted this to happen. He wanted to suck off his best friend since he was a teen. But this was not the way he had ever pictured this happening. He tried to ignore the pressure building in his own pants as Ricky took off his. To distract himself, he poured another drink. Ricky, now half naked, turned around and sat on the couch, fully displayed.

"See? That little fucker got me right fucking there," he pointed at two angry looking dots.

"How the fuck does that happen?" Julian leaned over, his face very close to Ricky's dick. "Ah, ok. Fuck. So I guess I'll just grab it and..." He tentatively wrapped one hand around the cock to keep it still, the other hand still holding his drink. He leaned his head over further, hesitating. "Alright, I'll just... Ah fuck it!"

"Come on Julian! Just-ah. Oh fuck!"

Julian wrapped his mouth around Ricky's dick, covering the wound. He sucked hard, hoping that any poison would come out quickly. Ricky stiffened in his mouth. Julian, who was already hard, found it increasingly difficult to focus.

"Ugh, Julian. Fuck."

Every sound coming out of Ricky's mouth made it harder and harder for Julian to keep control. He tried to picture the snake bite, not the body part the bite was on. He was glad he couldn't see Ricky's face. Here he was, blowing his childhood crush, pretending he wasn't enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Ricky was breathing shallowly, not sure why he was so hard. His brain kept short circulating, making it impossible for him to form any thoughts at all. He wanted to tell Julian to stop; the poison was probably gone now. Ricky certainly couldn't feel any pain. But then Julian shifted his position, his mouth sliding further down.

"Ssssss-shit Jules," he moaned.

Instead of telling his best friend to stop, Ricky's hands found themselves tangled through Julian's hair. Ricky felt Julian's other hand grasp his waist. The warm pressure on Ricky's cock was bringing him so close to the edge. His hips moved on their own, thrusting into Julian's mouth further. He could feel Julian grunt more than he heard it. Ricky's length was now fully covered.

"Oh fuck... Shit Julian..."

Julian was surprised to find himself with Ricky's whole dick in his mouth, but if he were completely honest with himself, he didn't mind. He figured Ricky must be enjoying some part of this. He kept going, bobbing his head slightly. He felt the hands running through his hair tighten. Ricky was panting hard now. Julian figured he was close, and he wasn't about to stop now. He moved faster.

Ricky knew he was about to cum. He needed to get Julian off of him. He had asked for a bit of medical help. He didn't want his best friend to give him an actual blowjob. He pulled at Julian's head, trying to get his attention.

"Julian. I-" he gasped. He tried to be more insistent. "Jules. I'm gonna-"

And he came. Right into Julian's mouth. For a few seconds, Ricky could do nothing but lay there. He felt Julian pull away, and he knew he had just ruined their plutonium friendship.

Julian got up to grab a Kleenex and tried to wipe off his hands and face. He knew he should feel disgusted by what just happened, but every time he glanced at Ricky, he only felt warmth, not to mention how his own dick was still straining against his pants. Fuck, what was he going to do?

After Ricky got his brain working again, he looked at Julian, who was cleaning off his hands. His drink sat forgotten on the table beside him. While Ricky was trying to figure out what to say, Julian turned to him and handed him some Kleenex. Ricky took them.

"Clean yourself up man. And don't get bit by anymore fucking snakes." Julian's voice was low and rough.

"Thanks Julian. You're a fucking good friend," Ricky paused, almost adding his usual "love you, man" but it felt weird to say that now. "You're the best."

"I'm here for ya, bud," said Julian, as he turned away. Before he entered the bathroom, he added, "You can stay here tonight, if you want."

Ricky knew he should leave, but instead, he grabbed a blanket from Julian's closet and curled up on the couch. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted to stay close to Julian. Still naked from the waist down and covered by the blanket, he was asleep in minutes.

Julian shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He just gave his best friend a fucking blow job. He felt kind of sick, getting enjoyment out of that when all Ricky wanted was peace of mind about his snake bite.

"Shit, that was fucked up," he muttered, trying to decide what to do about his hard-on. "Fuck."

After a lengthy shower, Julian stepped out of the bathroom to find Ricky curled up on the couch, snoring lightly. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. He turned away quickly and went to bed. As he lay there, tossing and turning, there was only one thing keeping him up, and he couldn't figure out how to get it out of his head


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another chapter. I still have no idea what I'm doing, but this one turned out to be way longer than I thought. Also I haven't proofread the last half so sorry about that lol

Bubbles knocked on Julian's door. "Julian! Julian, wake up!"

He heard shuffling around in the trailer, and moments later, the door swung open. Julian stood there, yawning with bags under his eyes and his drink in his hand. He looked a bit out of it.

"What's up, Bubbles?" Julian said, his voice deep and raspy, suggesting he'd been sleeping moments ago.

"You look like shit, Julian."

"Thanks, Bubs. Now why the fuck did you wake me up?"

"I need you to come with me to collect my maple sap. There's one of those samsquamch cocksuckers in the woods, and I don't wanna go alone."

"For fucks sake, those aren't real," Julian replied, opening the door wider and letting Bubbles in. "Why would you need to go this early?"

"Just come on Julian. I got a lot of stuff to do today, and if I could just get your help, I could get a lot more done."

Julian groaned. This was not how he wanted to spend his day. He had to go get some building materials for the trailers he keeps buying from Randy. Not to mention what had happened last night. That was fucked, and he needed to figure out what that meant for his friendship with Ricky. But one look at Bubbles and he knew he'd be hiking through the bush collecting sap for him.

"Fuck," he growled. "Fine, Bubs. Get Ricky up."

Ricky was still fast asleep on the couch, curled up under the blanket. Bubbles walked over to shake him awake.

"Ricky! Ricky! Get up! I need your help so wake the fuck up." Bubbles shook him.

Ricky opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He swatted at Bubbles' hand. Rolling over, he buried his face in between the cushions and the arm rest. Bubbles poked him.

"Come on! We gotta get going."

"Fuck off," was the muffled reply.

Julian appeared beside them with two pieces of bread in his hand.

"Come on, man," he said and hit Ricky with the bread. "You can have this bread. We'll go help Bubbles with his maple syrup shit, we'll be back by lunch, and then you can get high or have a nap, or do whatever the fuck you want."

"Ok boys. Just give me a sec," mumbled Ricky. “Julian, do you have any pepperoni?”

“No, you lazy fuck. Just get up. You can get some later.”

After a couple seconds, Ricky finally moved. He took the bread, and ate a couple bites of it. He got up and stretched, letting the blanket slide to the floor. Bubbles stared for a second, then quickly turned away. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Murphy, Ricky! Why in the flying fuck are you naked?"

Ricky startled and looked down. "Oh fuck, sorry, Bubs," he said, before scooping his clothes up from where he’d left them in his panic last night, trying to put them on as fast as possible.

Julian felt his face heat up, and he turned away, pretending to look out the window. The image of his mouth on Ricky’s cock kept popping up in his brain, and it left him feeling a strange mix of aroused and mortified. Bubbles looked from Ricky, who was struggling to get back into his track pants, and Julian, who was intently studying the window sill. He could sense that something was up.

“Boys, what-” he started, before being interrupted by a loud crash.

"Jesus fuck! Fucking cocksucker piece of goddamn shit fucking dick shit!" Ricky yelled as he tripped and crashed into a lamp sitting on a side table.

"Fuck sakes, Rick," mumbled Julian.

Ricky was writhing on the ground trying to get his pants up. Julian reached down and pulled him up, allowing his to steady himself before he moved away. Ricky straightened out his shirt and picked up the bread he had dropped in his struggles. He reached out for Julian’s glass, but Julian moved it away and sipped it.

“Shell fist bastard,” growled Ricky. “Well, let’s go get this dumb shit over with. But we’re stopping at the store first, so I can get some fucking pepperoni. I’ll be beaver damned before I go walking through the woods without breakfast.”

"Well that was kinda fucked," said Bubbles, after a beat. "Let's get going now!"

They'd been walking through the forest for two hours now. Julian was carrying two buckets full of sap. Bubbles was going tree to tree, checking the taps, emptying the buckets, and looking out for samsquamch tracks. Ricky was carrying a bucket in one hand and a stick in the other. He lashed out at any plants, or bugs, or other foresty fucky things in his way.

“Fuck you leaf. Fuck you bush. Fuck you fuck fly.”

“Ricky, would you shut the fuck up?” Julian’s patience was wearing thin.

“I’ll shut up when these forest orgasms stop fucking with me!”

“Ricky,” said Bubbles. “The forest organisms are not fucking with you. They’re just there, doing their thing, so leave them alone.”

“Ok, but I’m not putting my stick down. That's how you get killed by one of them saskatchetans," said Ricky, before adding, “Boys, I gotta take a piss. I’ll be right back.”

Bubbles called after him, “Leave the bucket here. I don't want any contamination with your fucking piss.”

Julian and Bubbles watched him drop the bucket, spilling the sap, and walk into the bushes. Bubbles sighed, then turned to Julian, who was lost in thought.

“Probably woulda been easier to just leave him in your trailer,” he commented. “What was he doing naked on your couch anyways?”

"What?" Julian was startled out of his thoughts.

"Why the fuck was Ricky sleeping naked on your couch?"

Fuck. How was he supposed to explain that he'd sucked Ricky's cock for medical reason. Or better yet, that he'd enjoyed doing it. His mind kept circling back to it.

"I don't fucking know Bubs. You know Ricky. He's fucked," he lied.

"Un huh..." Bubbles sounded skeptical.

"Get away you fucker! Stay back! Fuck off!" Ricky yelled from somewhere in the bushes. "Owwww fuck! What the fuck! Oh my fuck that hurts! Fucking cocksucker!"

They heard gun shots. Julian pulled his gun out of his pants. He clicked the safety off and cocked it. They could still hear Ricky moaning in pain.

"Ricky, what the fuck's going on?" he called out.

"FUCK!" was the only answer he got.

"Oh my fuck, Julian. It's a samsquamch," Bubbles said, his voice cracking. "A samsquamch has Ricky, and now he's gonna die!" He whimpered.

"Don't be stupid Bubs," Julian reassured, creeping forward towards Ricky's pained moans. "Just stay behind me, ok? You'll be fine."

Julian took a slow breath in, then out. He had to stay calm. Despite the tight feeling in his throat and his racing heart, the last thing he wanted was Bubbles having a meltdown, or Ricky fucking up whatever situation he got himself into. Fuck.

He motioned at Bubbles to stay back with the hand holding the gun. His other hand brought his glass to his lips. Then he leapt through the bushes, ready to shoot.

"Oh my fuck, Julian. Fuck, this hurts like fuck. Come here, and help me."

Whatever fucked up scenario Julian thought he'd encounter, this was not one of them. Ricky was squirming on the ground, his pants around his ankles, with porcupine quills sticking out of his legs and dick. Julian didn't know whether to laugh or bang his head against a wall.

"Julian? What's going on? Where's the samsquamch?" asked Bubbles.

Julian answered, "There is no Sasquatch, Bubs. Ricky got attacked by a fucking porcupine."

The leaves rustled, and Bubbles appeared. He took a look at the situation and giggled, "Nice one, Ricky. You've really got a way with animals, you know? First that snake cocksucker, and now this."

"Fuck off, Bubbles! It's not fucking funny, you asshole!" Ricky grit out through his clenched teeth, as Bubbles chuckled. "It really fucking hurts."

Julian grabbed Ricky's arm and hauled him up. "Come on, man. Let's get you back to the park, and then we'll sort out this fucking mess."

They burst into Julian's trailer. Ricky's pants were still down, and he was feeling kinda humiligated. Fucking porkepick asshole. He knew someone was gonna have to touch his cock to get those fucking needles out, and for some reason, he wanted it to be Julian. Julian's strong grip on his arm was firm, but reassuring. He felt warm. His brain was fucked.

"Move him to the bedroom. It'll be easier to fix this shit in there," said Julian.

They stumbled down the hallway and into the bedroom. They laid Ricky out on the bed.

"Alright, can someone get these goddamn fucking needles out of me?" Ricky's voice was tight and unsteady. He felt like the needles were pushing further and further in.

"Ok, Bubs, you know how to get them out, right?" asked Julian.

"What? I've never had to pull fucking porcupine quills out of my kitties," Bubbles replied. "Don't you, Julian? Remember when we were five, and you had that puppy? He got in a fight with a porcupine, and you were the one that fixed him up."

"That was like thirty years ago Bubs," Julian protested. He didn't want to have to get near Ricky's cock for a while. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't trust himself. "Bubbles, I think you'd be best."

"Actually, Julian, I think you'd be better at it with all those big muscles you have. Bet they'd come right out with you pulling on them."

"I don't-"

"Fuck Julian, would you just fucking shut up and get these fucking things off of me before they fucking kill me?" Ricky exploded, just wanting everything to go away.

"Fuck," Julian muttered under his breath. He turned to Bubbles, not wanting him here when he inevitably got an erection from what he was about to do. "Ok Bubs, I'll do it. You go look after the maple syrup, ok? I got it."

Bubbles didn't have to be asked twice. "Ok, Julian. Good luck boys."

That left Ricky, half naked, and Julian alone in his bedroom. What kind of luck was this? Yesterday, he gave his best friend a blow job as some fucked up cure for a snake bite. Today, he's pulling porcupine quills out of his best friends dick. How the fuck did his life turn out like this?

He sat down on the bed beside Ricky and took a closer look at the quills. He counted seven on one leg, twelve on the other, and five on his dick.

"Ricky, how the fuck did you manage this?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well I mean I was just minding my own fucking business, and this fucking idiot walks by, and-"

"Shhh. Ricky. Just relax. This is probably gonna hurt, ok?" Julian tried to be as reassuring as he could.

Ricky reluctantly shut his mouth and laid back on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. He looked pathetic. Lines of tension ran across his forehead, and Julian wanted to reach out and smooth them out. He wanted to run his fingers through Ricky's hair, make him feel calm, take the pain away. Fuck, he was getting soft. He shook away the thought.

Julian put his drink down; this would definitely be a two hand job. He placed one hand on Ricky's leg, pressing lightly against the skin surrounding one of the quills. The other hand hovered over the quill.

"Ready?"

Ricky nodded and tensed, and Julian grasped the quill and pulled. Instead of slipping right out, like he expected, it resisted. He pulled harder, and slowly, it came out. Ricky growled. Julian's heart sank. He tried to wrestle his emotions down as Ricky regained some composure.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Ricky's voice shook.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Rick. The next one'll be better."

"Just," Ricky started, still panting slightly. "Just fucking get this shit over with."

Julian moved on to the next one. This time, he grabbed the quill and pulled in one swift motion. It popped out with less of a struggle.

"Son of a bitch!"

Ricky's hands were fisted tightly into the blankets underneath him. Each tug sent a sharp sting up his leg. He could feel Julian's hand resting against his thigh, his thumb lightly caressing it after each needle he pulled out. He couldn't tell if Julian was on purpose doing that, or if it was one of those unthinking things that people do sometimes. Either way, Ricky found it somewhat comforting.

"Doing ok, Rick?" Julian asked.

Ricky nodded, despite feeling the complete opposite. He felt like shit, and Julian saw right through his fake bravado. Julian smiled in understanding and gave Ricky's leg an affectionate squeeze.

"Just a couple more on this leg, and then we can move on. Just hang in there, bud."

Julian was getting the hang of it now. The best way to get them out was to do it as quickly as possible. Every time Julian pulled out another quill, he gave Ricky some encouragement. Tension ran through Ricky's whole fucking body, and Julian wanted to comfort him a bit. He remembered a time, before his grandmother was completely on the fucking liquor, when she'd rub his back after he'd had a bad fall off a bike or been on the losing end of a fight. He rubbed the outside of Ricky's leg, hoping it was more comforting than weird. Last thing he needed was Ricky thinking it was some weird pre-sex thing or some shit.

After a while, Julian picked out the last quill on Ricky's other leg, leaving just the five quills embedded in Ricky's cock. He was at a bit of a loss. He knew it would hurt a fuck ton to get them out.

"Ok, Ricky. There's five left. We're almost done, man."

Ricky opened his eyes and took a look. Each leg was dotted with little angry red circles. The last five were sticking out of his fucking cock. This was absolutely fucked. Julian's hand was hovering over it, waiting for the ok to finish the job.

"Ok Julian, just fucking do it, for fucks sake," he said, then braced himself for it.

Julian tried to be as careful as he could. He gently grabbed Ricky's cock at the first quill. He pinched the quill between his fingers and yanked it out.

"Holy motherfucker!" yelled Ricky. "Fuck, Julian."

"Sorry man," he reassured. "I know it sucks, but you're almost done."

Julian did the same to the next one, and once again, Ricky howled in pain. Fuck this was hard. The last three would be brutal to get out. He picked up his glass and took a sip before offering it to Ricky.

"Here, drink this," he said and watched as Ricky took a small sip. "No, drink the whole thing."

Ricky gave him a questioning look. Julian just nodded, so Ricky swallowed the rest. Julian took back his class, disappeared, then came back with another drink, stronger than the first. Ricky was unsure why he was allowed to drink Julian's liquor all the sudden, but he wasn't about to complain. If Julian was offering free liquor, then to be it.

"Thanks J- oh my fuck! Fucking fuck my fucking son of fucking bitch!"

While Ricky was distracted by the drink, Julian had pulled out the rest of the quills, one after the other.

"Hold on a sec, I'm gonna grab something to wash your legs off," Julian said, grabbing Ricky's arm to keep him from rolling off the bed.

He tore through his bathroom, looking for a towel and some soap. He wet it and rushed back to the bedroom, where Ricky was still groaning.

"Hold still," Julian growled.

He grabbed Ricky's legs, roughly at first, then relaxed as Ricky stopped thrashing. He took the cloth and started rubbing his legs, trying to clean off and dirt or germs.

"See? You're fine now."

It was true. The pain was fading, and Ricky concentrated more on the feeling of the cloth on his thighs. It moved to his inner thigh, and right away, Ricky started to get hard. Fuck. Julian either didn't notice or didn't care and kept going. He finished up, giving his cock a few gentle wipes before getting up. Ricky was left hard and wanting more. He also may have been a little buzzed from the two drinks he'd just taken.

"So you're just gonna fucking leave me here like this now?" he asked as Julian was walking away.  
Julian turned, "What the fuck do you want me to do, Rick? Finish the job?"

"Well if it's not too much fucking trouble. I've just had a really rough fucking time, and you'd just leave me like this," he said, gesturing to his erection. "Real fucking nice."

"What the fuck Ricky? Why is this my problem?"

"Well, you're the one what got me into this fucking way."

"Fuck off, man. What about Lucy?"

"No fucking way. No fucking way. I'm not getting her involved in this shit. Fine, I'll just deal with it myself cause the great Julian is to fucking good to help out a friend in need."

Julian growled. "Ok, you know what? Fine. I've already fixed all your problems today. May as well fix another fucking one."

He threw the wet towel into his shower, grabbed his bottle of rum, and sat down on the bed beside Ricky. He took a long drink.

"You're fucked, you know that? I don't know how you get yourself into these fucking situations." Julian sounded angry.

"Well maybe if I could do better brain thinking, I wouldn't get into these shitty situations. But I can't just fucking tell my brain compartmentalizations to stop fucking around and smart learnt," Ricky fired back.

Julian hesitated with his reply. He wasn't trying to wreck Ricky's confidence again. He took a deep breath in. It's not Ricky's fault that his best friend is fucked in the head and like sucking him of. He breathed out. This was his problem, not Ricky's. He would deal with it himself, but for now, he'd help out his buddy. He pushed his feelings down.

"I'm sorry, Ricky," Julian apologized. "I'm just stressed out right now, and I keep taking it out on you. I'm sorry. I'll help you out, ok?"

Ricky, who had been prepping for an argument, was surprised. This was more like the Julian from before the fucking cameras and all that shit. Before he was all fucking stressed out and didn't yell so damn much. Ricky felt warmth in his chest. He couldn't help but smile for a second, before he wiped it off his face.

"Thanks, Julian."

Ricky felt Julian's hand wrap around his dick. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. The hand picked up speed, but still gentle. He barely remembered the feeling of that fucking porkepick needles anymore. Tension built. His hips bucked, shaking the bed.

"Fuck, Rick, watch out," Julian warned, but he sounded more amused than angry.

Ricky wanted to apologize, but he was too busy panting. He grunted instead.

The mattress dipped near Ricky's waist, and then Julian was straddling his fucking legs. Ricky opened his eyes in surprise. Julian's eyes were focused, staring right at him. It was a little fucking imitating, so Ricky looked away.

Julian wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. His dick was starting to swell, and he didn't want Ricky to notice. Admittedly, straddling him like that was probably not the best way to conceal his growing arousal, but it was easier to reach his cock. He tried to speed up his pace.

Soon, Ricky could barely focus on any thought. He was so fucking close. His panting was getting faster, and the noises coming out of his mouth sounded pretty fucking pathetic. And then his brain short circulated.

Ricky came all over Julian's hands. Julian didn't mind. He kept going, slowing a bit, until he finished. Ricky had yet to open his eyes. He lay there, still coming down off the waves of pleasure overwhelming his body. Julian was starting to feel desperate. It took every bit of willpower he had not to rub up on Ricky's leg, like a fucking dog.

Ricky calmed down enough to be somewhat functional again. He tried to rolled over, and wrap himself in the blankets.

"Fuck, Jules," he groaned. "That was...fuck, that was fucking amazing."

Julian tried his best to keep his mouth from twitching. He most certainly was not happy to hear that the blow job he just gave his best friend was fucking awesome. He felt happiness rising in his chest, and he knew he was fucked. He got off Ricky, covered him with a few blankets, and gave him a pat on the back.

"You can sleep here for a bit, bud," he whispered, before hastily retreating to the bathroom.

Julian was in the shower, water pouring down his face, hand on his cock, the other with his bottle of rum.

"Fuck, I'm in love with my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and stuff has started again, so the next one might take a while


End file.
